Don Paolo
|Sp = Don Paolo |Geschlecht = männlich |Aufenthalt = London |Kr = 돈 파올로 |Kr-Umschrift = Don Paolo |Nl = Don Paolo |Fr = Don Paolo |It = Don Pablo |Beziehungen = Professor Hershel Layton (Erzfeind) Dr. Andrew Schrader (Mentor) Claire Folley (Schwarm) |Geburtsjahr = ca. 1934 – 1936 }} Don Paolo ist der Antagonist der ersten Trilogie der Spiele. Er ist eine Art „verrückter Wissenschaftler“, der sein Wissen vor allem dazu einsetzt, sich selbst zu bereichern, auch mit illegalen Mitteln. Er sieht sich selbst als Erzfeind von Professor Layton. Er ist zudem ein Meister der Verkleidung, der es geschafft hat, in den ersten drei Spielen der Professor Layton-Reihe und im Film einen Auftritt zu haben. Persönliches Don Paolo hat einen äußerst skrupellosen, rücksichtslosen bis boshaften Charakter. Zwar hat er tief in Inneren auch gute Seiten, ist jedoch unglaublich rachsüchtig. Im Finale des ersten Teils würde er sogar den Tod von Layton und Flora in Kauf nehmen, nur um sich am Professor zu rächen. Doch im dritten Teil kommt das Gute in ihm zum Vorschein, da er sich mit Professor Layton zusammentut, um das Geheimnis der „verlorenen Zukunft“ zu lüften. Don Paolo ist Raucher und kann Süßes nicht ausstehen. Dennoch verfügt er über eine Reihe beeindruckender Fähigkeiten. Seine größte ist wohl, nahezu jede Person detailgetreu kopieren zu können. Paolo mischt sich mit seinen Verkleidungen immer unerkannt unter die Figuren und ahmt sie so perfekt nach, dass selbst Layton eine ganze Zeit auf ihn hereinfällt. Dazu gehören nicht nur Äußeres und Kleidung, sondern auch Stimme und Verhalten werden 1:1 kopiert, was auf Perfektionismus schließen lässt. Die einzige Möglichkeit, ihn zu entlarven, ist auf einen Fehler zu warten. Bisher war es immer Layton persönlich, dem es gelang, die Scharade zu durchschauen. Obwohl er immer vor einem breiten Publikum entlarvt wird, zweimal sogar unter Polizeiaufsicht, konnte er immer fliehen. Weiterhin ist er kreativ und hat hohes technisches Verständnis, was er mit der Kreation seiner Flugmaschine, der Zweckentfremdung des Riesenrades und dem Bau vom Flug-Laytonmobil zeigte. Er spielt jedes Mal eine entscheidende Rolle im Spiel, hat aber im Gegensatz zu Jean Descole, dem Antagonisten der zweiten Trilogie, mit dem eigentlichen, großen Geheimnis, das bisher jedes Spiel hatte, meistens nichts zu tun. Biografie Vorgeschichte thumb|left|Der junge Don PaoloDon Paolo, der damals noch Paul hieß, studierte an der Gressenheller-Universität in London. Sein Lehrmeister dort war Dr. Andrew Schrader, der außerdem auch Hershel Layton und Clark Triton unterrichtete. Paul war damals einige Jahrgänge über Layton, weshalb der Professor sich später nicht mehr an ihn erinnerte. Wie Dimitri Allen war er in Claire verliebt, doch, da diese Layton liebte, erklärte er ihn zu seinem Erzfeind. Zwar war seine akademische Kompetenz absolut unübertroffen, jedoch war er von niederträchtiger Natur und nutzte seine herausragende Brillanz daher ausschließlich für eigennützige Zwecke, weshalb der Wissenschaftsrat ihn schließlich mit einer unbefristeten Berufssperre belegte. Von da an setzte er seine Arbeit im Geheimen fort und schmiedete Pläne, wie er sich am Professor rächen könne. Das geheimnisvolle Dorf thumb|Don Paolo lässt sich in Béatrice' Herberge nieder.Im geheimnisvollen Dorf war es sein Ziel, den Familienschatz der Reinholds zu stehlen. Man sah ihn zum ersten Mal schemenhaft, nachdem er in Saint-Mystère gebruchlandet war. Um Layton zu überwachen und später auszuschalten, stieg er in Béatrice' Pension ab, nahm die Rolle von Inspektor Chelmey ein und behauptete dann, im Mordfall Simon Reinhold zu ermitteln. Bis dahin agierte er versteckt, doch nun bot sich die Gelegenheit, aktiv mitzumischen. Zunächst beschattete Paolo Luke und den Professor bei ihrer ersten Begegnung mit Flora, die er durch sein Lachen verschreckte, woraufhin sie eine Karte für den Vergnügungspark des Dorfes fallen ließ, zu dem sich die beiden dann aufmachten. Er hatte mit einer Vorrichtung das Riesenrad im verwilderten Park manipuliert. Mittels einer Fernbedienung löste er das Riesenrad von seiner Befestigung und steuerte es auf Layton und Luke, um diese zu zerquetschen. thumb|left|Don Paolo als Inspektor ChelmeyNachdem dieser Anschlag fehlschlug, wollte Paolo den Professor und Luke auf andere Weise loswerden. Unter dem Vorwand, den Mörder von Simon zu ermitteln versuchte er, Layton die Tat unterzuschieben. Als er diesen vor den Augen der Reinholds mit einem gefälschten Beweis verhaften wollte, wurde er jedoch gleich vom Professor selbst überführt: Layton konnte Don Paolo austricksen, indem er so tat als hieße Chelmeys Frau Emma. Da Paolo den Namen daraufhin selber benutzte, war klar, dass er nicht der echte Chelmey war, denn dieser würde wissen, dass seine Frau Amelie heißt. Entscheidend war außerdem die Tatsache, dass Chelmey nach eigener Aussage nach der Tat gerufen wurde. Da die Zugbrücke als einziger Zugang von Bruno versperrt worden war, war diese Aussage gelogen. Außerdem zeigt Paolo Matthew gegenüber, dass er nichts Süßes mag - ein Widerspruch zu Chelmeys Vorliebe nach dem Süßgebäck seiner Frau. Die Info über Chelmey erfuhren Layton und Luke aus einer Zeitung. Daraufhin floh Don Paolo, indem er durch ein Fenster der Villa Reinhold sprang. thumb|Don Paolo beim Finden der „Leiche“Nachdem aufgeklärt wurde, dass die Dorfbewohner Roboter sind, vermutete der Professor, dass Don Paolo Simons Leiche, die er zuerst entdeckt hatte, weggeschafft hatte, um sie zu untersuchen, da er bereits von dem Geheimnis des Dorfes gewusst hatte. Kurz nachdem Layton das Geheimnis des Dorfes und des „Goldenen Apfels“ gelöst hatte, wurde der Turm von Don Paolo bombardiert, um Layton zu begraben. Dies verdeutlicht den tiefen Hass, den Paolo für Layton empfindet. Doch nachdem Layton, Luke und Flora entkommen waren und er den Sack fallen ließ, in dem er den bewusstlosen Simon mit sich geführt hatte, machte er sich endgültig mit seinem Flugapparat aus dem Staub. Dieser stürzte jedoch ab, da er im Kampf gegen Professor Layton beschädigt worden war, und Paolo verließ das Dorf in Form einer Bruchlandung. Die Schatulle der Pandora thumb|left|Don Paolo beobachtet die Gruppe um Layton.Don Paolo war wieder zuerst schemenhaft in Dropstone erkennbar. Dorthin war er im Molentary-Express gekommen, in den er dem Professor und seinen Gefährten gefolgt war. Im Dorf lauerte er Flora auf, um ihre Rolle einzunehmen. Als Flora sich kurz von den anderen trennt, wird sie überfallen, doch man weiß nicht, was passiert ist, da Flora kurz darauf wieder zu Luke und Layton vorstößt. Da sie den Vorfall mit keinem Wort erwähnt, kommt ein erster Verdacht auf, nicht jedoch bei den beiden, die keine Ahnung von den Ereignissen haben. In Folsense angekommen, gab Flora vor, sich schlafen zu legen, doch in Wirklichkeit wollte Paolo wohl im Hintergrund selbst Informationen suchen. Don Paolo verhielt sich unauffällig, schaute sich jedoch auch allein um, was sich Flora nicht getraut hätte. Als Inspektor Chelmey im Hotel vor Beluga, Katia, Layton, Luke und Flora Sammy Thunder verhaften wollte, überführte Layton erneut Don Paolo, der tatenlos zugesehen hatte. Er wurde als Dieb der Schatulle der Pandora enttarnt, denn außer Layton und Luke konnte nur der wissen, dass die Verzierung darauf wie eine Ziege aussah. Auf dem zerrissenen Foto fehlte das mittlere Stück, wodurch der eigentliche Ziegenkopf jetzt für alle, einschließlich Chelmey, wie ein Frosch aussah. Flora dagegen sah darin einen „niedlichen“ Ziegenkopf. thumb|Don Paolo als FloraVermutlich versprach er sich von seiner Verkleidung, mehr über die Schatulle zu erfahren, welche für ihn eine Enttäuschung gewesen sein musste. Es stellte sich heraus, dass er in Dr. Schraders Wohnung in London eingebrochen war, um sie zu stehlen. Der Doktor lag da schon leblos am Boden. Dann entkam er mit zusammengebundenen Stoffen aus dem Fenster, statt Hilfe zu holen. Weiterhin erklärte er, dass er Flora in Dropstone betäubt und in einen Stall eingesperrt hatte. Beim anschließenden Versuch, Don Paolo zu verhaften, floh er vor Chelmey und Barton und ließ dabei die Schatulle fallen. Die ewige Diva thumb|left|Don Paolo auf der Tower BridgeIm in der Gegenwart angesiedelten Prolog des Films entlarvt der Professor Don Paolo auf der Tower Bridge. Er verkündet, dass Don Paolo derjenige war, der das Läuten der Glocke im Turm des Parlamentsgebäudes verhindert hatte, um vorzutäuschen, die Glocke sei gestohlen worden. Don Paolo, der sich als alte Dame verkleidet hatte, legte daraufhin seine Verkleidung ab, sprang von der Brücke und flüchtete in einem selbstgebauten Minipropeller, der als Regenschirm getarnt gewesen war, über die Themse. Er wurde von Professor Layton, Luke und einigen Polizeibeamten verfolgt, konnte aber allem Anschein nach entkommen. Die verlorene Zukunft thumb|Don Paolo als Professor LaytonDon Paolo taucht das erste Mal im Pagodenturm auf, obwohl er schon viel früher in Verkleidung agiert hat. Nach der Enttarnung des Layton der Zukunft erfährt man einiges über Paolos Rolle: Er wurde von Dimitri Allen ins London der Zukunft geholt, wo er gebraucht wurde, um sich als Doktor Schrader und Dekan Delmona zu verkleiden. Indem er so den Professor unauffällig verfolgte, erfuhr er alles, was er wissen wollte. Der Fall hatte für Don Paolo nämlich eine besondere Bedeutung, da er mit Claire in Verbindung steht. Anfangs verkleidete er sich als Dr. Schrader. Layton fiel die Verkleidung auf und er erklärt später Luke, dass die Begrüßung ihn verraten hätte, da er Luke „kleiner Luke“ nannte. Dies wäre merkwürdig, da sie sich im zukünftigen London befinden, wo Luke nicht mehr klein ist. Don Paolo tauchte ein weiteres Mal im Hotel auf, in dem die Layton-Gruppe sich einquartiert hatte. Verkleidet hatte er sich diesmal als Dekan Delmona. Doch seine weißen Haare verrieten ihn, da Delmona ein Toupet trägt. Zweck der Maskierung war, Layton direkt weitere Informationen zu entlocken, anstatt ihn nur zu beschatten. thumb|left|Bei der AuflösungVor dem Pagodenturm in Chinatown verließ Layton die Gruppe und tauchte kurz darauf wieder auf, ohne den Grund für sein Verschwinden zu sagen. In Wahrheit stand danach nicht Layton, sondern der perfekt verkleidetet Don Paolo vor ihnen. Layton hatte ihn um Mithilfe gebeten. Er sollte sich als Professor Layton ausgeben und mit Luke, Flora und der ältere Luke auf die Pagode begeben, damit der echte Layton im Notfall eingreifen kann. Don Paolo kopierte den Professor perfekt, zeigte sich entgegen seines Persönlichkeit ebenso höflich und bescheiden. Auch die Rätsel in Turm waren für ihn kein Problem. (Trotzdem konnte er sich eine spitze Bemerkung nicht verkneifen, als er sich im Spiegel ansehend fragte, wer der gut gekleidete Herr sei...) Die Krönung des Ganzen war schließlich die Art, wie er den Layton der Zukunft] an der Spitze des Turms als Betrüger entlarvte. Der enttarnte Dimitri Allen sperrte die vermeintlich gesamte Gruppe ein, woraufhin der wahre Layton auftauchte und Don Paolo sich demaskierte. Nachdem Layton sie befreit hatte, erklärte er den anderen alles. Don Paolo hatte sich nur bereit erklärt, sich mit seinem Erzfeind zu verbünden, da er wie Layton endlich die Wahrheit über Claire erfahren wollte. Man erfährt hier auch endlich, wie Paul zu Don Paolo wurde: Paul erfuhr von der Liebe zwischen Claire und Layton, als er die beiden heimlich beobachtete. Geschockt und enttäuscht rannte er davon und fiel in einen Bach. Er schwor sich, es Layton heimzuzahlen. Weder Layton noch Claire hatten davon etwas mitbekommen und wussten auch nichts von Pauls Besessenheit. Dabei sieht man auch, wie sich Paolos Frisur gebildet hatte. Durch den Schock hatten die Haare sich aufgerichtet, während seine Wut sie nach oben „biegen“ ließ. Im Lokal The Thames Arms ist er mit dabei, als Layton schließlich die Wahrheit über Dimitri und Clive, der sich als Luke der Zukunft ausgegeben hatte, bekannt gibt. Bei der anschließenden Rettung von London und seinen Bewohnern vor der mobilen Stahlfestung leistet er einen großen Beitrag. thumb|Paolo beobachtet die Flucht aus der Festung.Er borgt Layton das Modell des Laytonmobils, das er sogar so umgebaut hat, dass man es per Knopfdruck in eine Flugmaschine umwandeln kann. Claire leiht er sogar sein geliebtes Fluggerät, nachdem sie ihm ihre wahre Identität verrät. Am Ende beobachtet er Laytons Flucht aus dem Stahlkoloss grinsend von einem Hausdach aus mit einem Fernglas. Dabei jubelt er ihm zu, was andeuten könnte, dass er ihm nach dem gemeinsamen Abenteuer vielleicht endlich vergeben hat. Manga Layton Kyōju to Mayoi no Mori Die rätselhafte Insel In diesem Manga-Abenteuer hält Don Paolo Kinder wie Luke und Diana auf der Rätselinsel der Träume gefangen. Sein Plan wird am Ende vom Professor vereitelt. Professor Layton und seine lustigen Fälle In dieser Manga-Reihe hat Don Paolo ein eigenes Geheimlabor (obwohl auch im dritten Spiel die Existenz eines solchen Labors angedeutet wird''Professor Layton und seine lustigen Fälle: ) und baut viel öfter verrückte Maschinen wie einen Layton-Killer-Roboter. Dadurch, dass er in diese jedoch ständig Selbstzerstörungsmechanismen einbaut, die er meist sogar selbst betätigt, wird ausgedrückt, dass er hier ein viel inkompetenterer Bösewicht ist. Deshalb wird er auch öfters von Layton und Luke ignoriert. Zitate Das geheimnisvolle Dorf * * (In seiner Verkleidung als Chelmey) * * Die Schatulle der Pandora * (In seiner Verkleidung als Flora) * Die ewige Diva * Die verlorene Zukunft * (zu Luke) * * * * * * Als Stundent * * Rätsel Folgende Rätsel kann man bei Don Paolo lösen: Das geheimnisvolle Dorf ''Keine Rätsel. Die Schatulle der Pandora Keine Rätsel. Die verlorene Zukunft * 112 Kraxelrätsel Profile Das geheimnisvolle Dorf Die Schatulle der Pandora Don Paolo Don Flora (Bonusprofil) Die verlorene Zukunft Don Paolo Schrader (Zukunft) Delmona (Zukunft) The World of Professor Layton Das geheimnisvolle Dorf Die verlorene Zukunft Entwicklung Takuzo Naganos Kommentar zum Charakter The World of Professor Layton: S. 68 Wissenswertes * Don Paolo sollte ursprünglich einen Afro haben. * thumb|Paolos ZimmerIm japanischen Original von Teil 1 war der Aschenbecher in Paolos Hotelzimmer voller Zigarettenstummel. Warum sie wegretuschiert wurden ist unklar, da auch in den europäischen Versionen erkennbar ist, dass er raucht. * Don Paolo kann sich für Personen ausgeben, die einen ganz anderen Körperbau haben als er. Besonders unrealistisch wird das bei Flora, die wesentlich schlanker und kleiner ist, oder bei Dekan Delmona. * Er hat in einem Rätsel der Woche in Professor Layton und der Ruf des Phantoms zusammen mit Inspektor Chelmey und Wachtmeister Barton einen Gastauftritt. * Im Manga Professor Layton und seine lustigen Fälle baut Don Paolo als Running Gag immer Selbstzerstörungsmechanismen in seine Apparate und Bauwerke ein, die letztendlich zu seiner Niederlage führen. * Don Paolo und seine Flugmaschine sind in Professor Layton und das Vermächtnis von Aslant als Preis beim Rätsel des Tages vorhanden. * Don Paolo hat einen Auftritt im zweiten Inazuma-Eleven Spiel. Er ist im Team Layton ein Stürmer.Team Layton in Inazuma-Eleven Name * Sein Name könnte sich vom berühmten Ballonfahrer ableiten. Synchronsprecher Seine Stimme hat er von: * Japanisch: 稲葉実 Minoru Inaba * Deutsch: Jürgen Wolters * Englisch: Christopher Robin Miller, Jonathan Keeble (Die ewige Diva) * Spanisch: Alfonso VallésSynchronsprecher (Spanisch) Galerie Don Paolo steuert die Flugmaschine.png|Don Paolo steuert die Flugmaschine Profil Don-Paolo.jpg|Profilbild von Don Paolo in Professor Layton und die verlorene Zukunft Paul erfährt von der Beziehung zwischen Layton und Claire.png|Paul erfährt von der Beziehung zwischen Layton und Claire. Don Paolo Lachend.jpg|Don Paolo im Film PL3_Don_Paolo_Pagodenturm.png Vor dem The Thames Arms.png :Weitere Bilder: Don Paolo/Galerie Einzelnachweise en:Don Paolo es:Don Paolo fr:Don Paolo it:Don Pablo nl:Don Paolo Kategorie:Lesenswerte Artikel Kategorie:Männliche Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere in Layton 1 Kategorie:Charaktere in Layton 2 Kategorie:Charaktere in Layton 3 Kategorie:Charaktere in einem Film Kategorie:Charaktere in Detektei Layton Kategorie:Wiederkehrende Charaktere Kategorie:Antagonisten Kategorie:Bewohner von London Kategorie:Wissenschaftler